Villa Julie College is strongly committed to enhancing research and research training in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Specifically, faculty and students in biology, biotechnology, chemistry, forensic science, and psychology are initiating innovative and high quality research projects that both enhance student learning and inspire students to pursue research careers. The make-up of the College's student body permits, in particular, the mentoring of women and underrepresented minorities. Villa Julie has taken the first steps in building a research program by providing two laboratories dedicated to faculty and student research. To take the next steps toward the College's long-term objective of growing the research and research training programs will require establishing an Office of Research Development (ORD) to provide essential support for resource functions. Establishing this office is a strategic initiative proposed by the College to meet this research development objective. To optimize pursuit of this strategic initiative, Villa Julie College seeks to send a science faculty member to participate in the Extramural Associates Research Development Award (EARDA) Program, National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, National Institutes of Health. The College's Extramural Associate (EA) will gather the skills, knowledge and contacts that will permit her to establish an ORD and, consequently, to strengthen faculty and undergraduate research in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. The EA will oversee and assess all related grant activities, provide annual reports, establish an advisory committee, assist with grant preparation, foster collaborations, identify and develop funding opportunities, and lead the process for providing seed funding for start-up faculty research projects. Establishing a fully functional ORD is expected to take a number of years, but the incremental benefits to the research programs should be evident almost immediately. Villa Julie College will gradually assume full support of the Office of Research Development over the duration of funding, and is committed to enhancing, encouraging and extending the opportunities available to women and underrepresented minorities in biomedical and behavioral research.